


Amor Daemonii

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Erotic Poetry, F/M, Love, Love Poems, Poetry, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Cos'amiamo in chi amiamo? La sua umanità... o i suoi demoni?
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Collections: Collected Poems, Dark Poetesses Favorites, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	Amor Daemonii

_(Julian a Nadia)_

Quando penetro il rosso

dei tuoi occhi,

non so

se vado cercando

la semplice carezza

del tuo umore schivo,

o se

è la fissità rovente

di questo tuo sguardo d’ora

a chiamar le mie preghiere.

Perché non vedo

(mentre ti chini

silenziosa e sicura

sulla mia pelle indifesa)

la familiarità dei tuoi capelli sparsi

e del tuo sorriso di gatta.

Visioni d’inferno

fioriscono intorno

alla mia testa cinta d’errore [1]

e tu come il ferro sei ferma,

come un idolo di brace.

Forse, è questo che amo:

questa nera bellezza

che non è più

carne.

E tu forse non ami

il mio occhio vuoto d’ogni gioia

nella sua febbre,

il mio corpo disseccato

come un bianco deserto?

Ti sento accenderti

sulla mia pelle di cenere,

scavando coi baci

la tua via ai miei demoni:

prostràti, ti adoreranno,

purché tu non abbia paura

di discendere fino al loro trono.

[1] Eco di _Inf._ III, v. 31.


End file.
